Plane
by Wr1
Summary: Alternative ending to the episode Plane. I wanted to upload this before tonight's episode. Also I didn't want to upload to NGO because it's long enough to be a stand alone and because it's an alternative.


**_Wanted to upload this before tonight's episode. Alternative ending to the episode Plane. Everything has seemed to have quieten down for me now, which is a rarity. So, that means there might be a bit more stories than usual and I'm sorry about that but I hope you enjoy. Im running out if ideas anyway so you don't have to worry. I know I post a lot now but that's because I write when I can't sleep or if and when I've got spare time. Enjoy._**

Lucy couldn't focus on anything else. Her mind had blanked out the screams that filled the air around her, the alarm that was still blaring loudly in everyone's ears, Daisy beginning to cry hysterically behind her or the flight attendant rushing off to grab some blankets and to try to calm the panicked passengers. Her gaze was solely focused on Lee who was clutching his side as he began to crumple towards the floor, his expression one of agony.

She had to do something but she didn't know what. Lucy had never thought that she would end up in a situation like this. She'd never been ready for one and she never thought she would need to.

Deciding it would be best to catch Lee before he fell she rushed forward, pushing past the air marshall whose face had turned as white as a sheet and she caught him under one arm as they slumped to the floor together. At least she had softened his landing.

Shifting him so he was lying on his back Lucy grabbed the blanket off the nearest passenger and scrunched it up to put under his head. Running a hand through her hair she shifted her eyes frantically until they landed on his hand which was still clutching at the wound in his side near his stomach. Blinking the tears away from her eyes, it wouldn't be good, it could distress him more, she caught the blankets that were suddenly thrown at her as she removed his hand before pressing the blankets to the wound. Watching Casualty could come in handy sometimes. Grabbing back his blood soaked hand she placed it over them, her hand going on top of his.

"The Captain's going to land in the nearest airport," the flight attendant informed Lucy as she nodded her head absently.

"Keep your eyes open," Lucy whispered to him as he nodded his head. Lucy was beginning to get even more worried. Lee's chest was heaving with ragged breaths and his face had turned completely pale, making his blue eyes stand out even more. She'd never seen him more scared.

"Lucy," Lee whispered as Lucy's spare hand moved his collar a bit from his neck before going to the side of his face, her thumb running over his cheek as his spare hand went and rested over hers.

"Yeah?" She whispered back as tears finally spilled over, her hand pressing harder onto his wound as he winced. She was trying to stop the bleeding, she wasn't going to lose him, she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"I'm scared," that broke her heart. She was scared too but she wasn't in the worst situation here.

"I know," she began as she felt his grip tighten on her hand, his breathing becoming shallower, "but you're going to get through this. You have to."

"Is finding a new lodger going to be so hard?" Lee joked although there was a catch in his voice and he could just about make out Lucy's crying face through a blur.

He could just about make out Lucy shaking her head as she replied, "I don't want to find another lodger. I want you."

"You're only saying that because I'm dying," Lee argued back as he let go of her hand, he was loosing his grip and Lucy's hand on top of his was the only thing that kept his hand pressed into his stomach.

"I'm not, I'm not," Lucy repeated as Lee managed to bring his hand up to Lucy's face.

"Please don't deny it Lucy. If I go you won't miss me and that's fine. Please don't lie to me," he admitted as once again he felt Lucy's head shake. He couldn't keep his hand up any longer and it slumped next to his side.

The plane suddenly moved, indicating that they were beginning to land. Seeing Lee's eyes began to flutter close but trying desperately to stay open, Lucy made one last attempt to make sure Lee knew how much she wanted him to stay alive, to stay as her lodger, to stay as her best friend and maybe even to stay as something more.

Leaning down so her lips were next to his ear she whispered, "I love you," before placing a kiss to the side of his head, next to his ear.

Lee's eyes fell close after that.

_**NGONGONGO**_

Lucy sighed again as she paced up and down the foreign hospital waiting room. Daisy was at on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs as she held a cup of tea. They hadn't spoken to each other on the journey to the hospital Lucy fretting as Daisy informed Tim about what had happened.

"Miss Adams?" Lucy's head shot to face the nurse who had just walked into the waiting room.

"Yes?" Lucy asked urgently.

"He's asking for you," without needing another word Lucy rushed out of the waiting room as Daisy once again phoned Tim to let him know.

Practically running down the hallway Lucy looked into every room. Finally coming to Lee's room she paused outside. Shaking off her nerves she went inside, coming to stand next to him.

"Please don't do anything like that again," Lucy pleaded as she sat down, Lee's head turned to face her then a small smile on his lips. He was dosed up with drugs after his operation to stop the bleeding.

"Hi Lucy," he said slightly giddily as Lucy arched an eyebrow. Thinking for a while the stupid smile Lee was directing at her gave it away. He was high.

"Hi," she breathed a smile forming on her face for the first time in a few hours,"how are you feeling?"

"Gooood now that you're here," he said his grin growing as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should get some rest," Lucy suggested. Sleeping off the drugs would do him some good.

"No I need to tell you something," he exclaimed suddenly as Lucy nodded her head.

"Go on then."

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? Or how cute you are when you're sleeping?" He mumbled as Lucy's eyes widened, she didn't except that. Scared to speak Lucy shook her head as Lee mumbled, "I should more often," to himself. Lucy had to giggle to herself as he said that.

"Rest," Lucy said softly as Lee sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he said as his eyes began to close,"and that I love you too." With that Lee fell asleep. Lucy's eyes watered as she took hold of his hand, bringing it up to her lips. So he'd actually heard her. They'd have to talk. Well, if Lee remembered any of the conversation.

_**NGONGONGO**_

When Lee awoke properly he groaned as pain hit him. Why did he have to get himself shot? Going to bring a hand up to press the button to call for the nurse he frowned as he was unable to move it, shifting his left hand a bit he frowned even further as he felt what felt like hair on his fingers. Managing to lift his head his eyebrows rose as he spotted Lucy, with her hands clutching his and her head resting on the bed, asleep.

That's when previous conversation came rushing back to him; the airplane. Lucy had said she loved him. Loved him! Smiling slightly to himself he managed to shift his hand a bit so it intertwined with Lucy's. Squeezing it softly he watched as Lucy shot up, he hadn't meant to wake her.

"Hello sleepy head," Lee mocked as Lucy rubbed her eyes with the back of her free hand.

"You've slept longer than me, druggie," Lucy retorted as a smile kept over her face. He was awake and ok.

"Druggie?" Lee questioned, temporarily forgetting about the pain he was in as Lucy shifted to sit on the edge of his bed, their hands never parting.

"You were as high as a kite when you woke up first," she replied as her spare hand went to spike up his flattened hair without thinking. Retracting her hand she smiled shyly.

Groaning at that Lee arched an eyebrow at her,"I didn't say or do anything stupid, did I?"

"Nothing stupid," she began before adding,"I promise," at the end of because of the look he was directing at her.

"What did I say then?" He asked as he squeezed Lucy's hand again. He could get used to holding her hand.

"Just compliments mainly," Lucy said blushing as she ducked her head a bit.

"Like?" Lee prompted. He wanted to know what he had said to her to make her blush and go all shy. Maybe she was just nervous about what she had said earlier.

Taking a deep breath Lucy answered,"like...I love you too," Lucy's eyes met his as she lifted her head. Lee was the one blushing.

"Did I?" Lee said in a high-pitched as she played absently with his fingers as she nodded her head at him. They were in dangerous territory now, there was no going back now, they'd passed the line.

"Yeah," Lucy sighed as she watched Lee shift a bit until he was sitting up a bit more, groaning when he did so. Immediately jumping up from the bed she pushed his shoulders back and lowered the bed so it was lying more flat as her head hovered over his.

"Are you ok?" Lucy breathed as she watched him take ragged breaths that were slowly beginning to disappear.

"Yeah...I'll be fine," he answered vaguely. Squinting his eyes slightly, Lucy's hair was in his way so reaching up he tucked some of it behind her ear, it was tickling his face.

"You sure?" Lucy whispered as he nodded his head,"good." Reaching down Lucy kissed his cheek.

Without thinking Lee's hand went up to cradle the back of her head as his fingers weaved through her hair. Breathing deeply next to his cheek Lucy shifted her head a bit so her lips hovered just over his. His pain had suddenly been forgotten as they looked into each other eyes. Lucy shifted a bit so her arms were holding her up. Closing her eyes she closed the gap as she kissed him, her hair that was tucked behind her ear falling forward, creating a curtain hiding them.


End file.
